elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of notable Mitsubishi elevator installations
This is a list of notable elevator installations of Mitsubishi Electric Elevator. China Beijing *Beijing Mall *Beijing Hotel *Novotel Beijing Xinqiao *CITIC Hotel Beijing Airport *Qun Tai Mall, Xidan *Shen Zhen Hotel *Minzu Hotel Shanghai *Shanghai Tower (currently the fastest elevators in the world, 18 m/s)Mitsubishi Electric to Install World's Fastest Elevators in Shanghai TowerMitsubishi Electric to Install World's Fastest Elevators in Shanghai Tower (PDF version) *Jin Mao Tower (1992) *J-Life Building *Jin Jiang Tower *Shanghai New World Daimaru *Pullman Shanghai South *Bailian Shimao International Plaza *Xintiandi South Block Plaza Others *Wanda Vista Hotel, Taiyuan *Hotel Nikko Wuxi, Wuxi *Pullman Wuxi New Lake, Wuxi Hong Kong Hong Kong first Mitsubishi elevators were installed in 1960, from its subsidiary: Ryoden Lift Services Limited (current Mitsubishi Elevator Hong Kong Company Limited)優質公共房屋建造及保養維修大獎 2011：升降機現代化工程傑出承建商 - 三菱電梯香港有限公司 (Chinese only, hosted in Hong Kong Housing Authority website). New Territories *Shatin Centre, Sha Tin (1981) *City Landmark I, Tsuen Wan (1996, passenger elevators were refurbished in 2015) *Kwai Chung Plaza, Kwai Chung (1990) **Shopping Centre Passenger elevators were refurbished in 2018. **Block 1-3 *Cheong Tai Industrial Building, Tsuen Wan (1971) *Cheong Hei Mansion, Tsuen Wan (1977) *Superluck Industrial Centre Phase 2, Tsuen Wan (1979) *Texaco Road Industrial Centre (Block A, B), Tsuen Wan (1982) *Yuet Kwong Industrial Building, Tsuen Wan (1971) *Jing Ho Industrial Building, Tsuen Wan (1977) *Sha Tin Government Offices, Sha Tin (2002) *Tai Po Community Centre, Tai Po (1982) *Silka Tsuen Wan Hotel, Kwai Chung (2017) *Cheong Wah Mansion, Tsuen Wan (1973) *Fonda Industrial Building, Fo Tan, Sha Tin (1981) *Indihome, Tsuen Wan (2006) *Kingswood Richly Plaza, Tin Shui Wai (1992) Kowloon *City University of Hong Kong, Kowloon Tong (1984) **Yeung Kin Man Academic BuildingFormerly known as Academic 1, City University of Hong Kong **Fong Yun-wah Building **Cheng Yick-chi Building **Hu Fa Kuang Sports Centre *Caritas Medical Centre (Outpatient Clinic), Cheung Sha Wan (2010) *Argyle Centre, Mong Kok **Argyle Centre 1 (1983)Refurbished in 2011, modernized in 2017-2019 **Argyle Centre 2/Trade and Industry Department Building/700 Nathan Road/T. O. P. (1983)refurbished in 2018) *Yau Shing Commercial Centre, Mong Kok (1992) *Mongkok City Centre, Mong Kok *Yee King Court, Cheung Sha Wan (1998) *Lee Fat Building, Mong Kok (1963) *Lee Tat Building, Mong Kok (1963) *Grand Centre, Mong Kok (1986) *Tokyo Town (Nathan Road), Mong Kok (2006) *Laws Commercial Plaza, Cheung Sha Wan (1996) *Wing Wah Building, Mong Kok (1977) *Olympian City, Tai Kok Tsui **Phase 1 (2000) **Phase 2 (2001) *Best Western Grand Hotel, Tsim Sha Tsui (2012) *Bell House, Yau Ma Tei (1966) *Kimberly Plaza, Tsim Sha Tsui (1978) *Wu Chuen Building, To Kwa Wan (1980) *Easey Building, Cheung Sha Wan (1981) *Grand Harbour Kowloon Hotel, Hung Hom (1995) *Whampoa Gardens, Hung Hom **Juniper Mansions (1986) **Cherry Mansions (1987) **Willow Mansions (1987) **Palm Mansions (1987) **Oak Mansions (1988) **Cotton Tree Mansions (1989) **Lily Mansions (1989) **Banyan Mansions (1989) **Bauhinia Mansions (1990) **Bamboo Mansions (1991) *San Po Kong Plaza, San Po Kong (1996) *Harmony Garden, To Kwan Wan (1996) Maintained by Light House Elevator Engineering Co. Ltd.. *Alpha House, Tsim Sha Tsui (1995) Replaced from 1964 old Mitsubishi Elevator. *Star House, Tsim Sha Tsui (1967, modernized since 2017) *Mod 595, Mong Kok (2010) *Horae Place, To Kwa Wan (1998) *Sheung Hei Industrial Building, San Po Kong (1965) *Yick Tai Industrial Building, Cheung Sha Wan (1961) *Kin Man Building, Cheung Sha Wan (1976, modernize since 2019) *Upper East, Hung Hom (2018) *Laguna City, Kwun Tong **Block 24-31 (1991) **Sai Tso Wan Neighbourhood Community Centre (1993, replaced in 2019-2020) Hong Kong Island *Hang Lung Centre, Causeway Bay (1975)Replaced by Schindler in 2015. *The Landmark - Gloucester Tower (1980, modernized in 2010)These buildings installed with DOAS-S (Destination Oriented Prediction System).Mitsubishi Elevator (Hong Kong) - 「DOAS」(Destination Oriented Prediction System) installed in Gloucester Tower, The Landmark, Central, Hong Kong *Bank of China Tower, Central (1990) *New Star Ferry Pier, Central (2006) *Po Man Building, Shau Kei Wan (1976, modernize since 2006) *Sogo Department Store, Causeway Bay (1985, modernize since 2015) *Hennessy Centre, Causeway Bay (1981)Building already demolished in 2006, and redeveloped into current Hysan Place at Lee Gardens. *Hysan Place at Lee Gardens, Causeway Bay (2012)This building have Double Deck Elevators. *Zung Fu Industrial Building, Quarry Bay (1971) *Goldfield Mansion, North Point (1977, modernize since 2016) *Wing On Centre, Sheung Wan (1977, replaced in 2016-2018) *Sun House, Shenug Wan (1978, modernize since 2018) *Grace Mansion, Sai Ying Pun (1985) *Kam Fai Building, West Point (1978) *Hong Kong Mansion, Causeway Bay (1966) *Chun Fai Centre, Tai Hang (1992) Maintained by the Express Lift Company Limited. *J Residence, Wan Chai (2007) *Bamboo Grove, Wan Chai (1985) *South Horzions, Ap Lei Chau **Phase 1 (1992) **Phase 2 (1992) **Club House (1992) **Phase 3 (1994) **Phase 4, The Oasis (1995) *Rich Building, Tai Hang (1993) *Fluer Pavilia, North Point (2019) *Bank Of Communications Tower, 233 Gloucester Road, Wan Chai (1996) *Cheung Kong Centre, Central (1999) *Sacred Heart Canossian School, Central (1992) *Hing Man Mansion, Sai Wan Ho (1993) *Harbour One, Sai Ying Pun (2012) *the pulse, Repulse Bay (2014) *Little Tai Hang, Tin Hau (2017) *Hoover Towers, Wan Chai **Tower 1 (1989) **Tower 2 (1990) **Tower 5 (1994) *South China Athletic Association, Causeway Bay **Sports Complex (1976) **Sports Centre (1988) Lantau Island *Mui Wo Municipal Services Building, Mui Wo (1993) *Ping Chau Municipal Services Building, Ping Chau (1992) *Cheung Chau Sports Centre, Cheung Chau (1993) *Le Bleu Deux, Tung Chung (2009) Outlying Islands *Hong Kong International Airport, Chek Lap Kok **Terminal 1 (1997-1998) **Terminal 2 (2007) (Demolished in 2019-2020)Demolished due to the construction of the 3rd runway of the airport. **Regal Airport Hotel (1998) *SkyCity Marriott Hong Kong (2009) MTR *MTR West Rail Line Stations (Ex. KCR West Rail) (2003)For stations between Tuen Mun to Nam Cheong only. *MTR East Tsim Sha Tsui Station (2004) *MTR Ma On Shan Line Stations (Ex. KCR Ma On Shan Rail) (2004) *MTR Kowloon Tong Station (2004) *MTR Sheung Shui and Fanling Stations (1983)Replaced by Kone in 2016. *MTR Tai Wai Station (2004)For the two elevators connecting the station concourse and platforms 3 and 4 respectively. *MTR Lok Ma Chau Station (2007) *MTR Austin Station (2009) Project from Hong Kong Housing Authority Hong Kong Island *Ap Lei Chau Estate, Ap Lei Chau **Lei Ling House (2014-2016)Elevators in these building replaced from Toshiba under the Lift Modernisation Programme. **Lei Chak House (2014-2016) **Lei Yi House (2014-2016) **Lei Moon House (2015-2017) Elevators in these building replaced from Falconi under the Lift Modernisation Programme. **Lei Tim House (2015-2017) **Lei Fook House (2015-2017) *Tung Chun Court, Shau Kei Wan (1994) *Shan Tsui Court, Chai Wan (1983) *Hong Tung Estate, Sai Wan Ho (1998) *Wah Fu (1) Estate, Pok Fu Lam **Wah Lok House (1967, 2011-2014) Elevators in these building replaced by Mitsubishi under the Lift Modernisation Programme. **Wah Hong House (1967, 2011-2014) **Wah Chun House (1967, 2011-2014) **Wah On House (1967-1996) Replaced into Toshiba in 1994-1996. **Wah Kwong House (1967-1996) **Wah Mei House (1967-1996) **Wah Kei House (1967-1996) **Wah Shun House (1967-1996) **Wah Yue House (1967-1996) **Wah Ching House (1967-1996) **Wah Ming House (1967-1996) *Wah Fu (2) Estate, Pok Fu Lam **Wah Cheong House (1970, 2012-2016) **Wah Hing House (1970-1998) **Wah Sang House (1970-1998) **Wah Tai House (1970-1998) **Wah King House (2012-2016) Elevators in these building replaced from Fiam under the Lift Modernisation Programme. **Wah Tsui House (2012-2016) Kowloon *So Uk Estate (Phase 1), Sham Shui Po (2016)Extra MRL additionally installed under Lift Addition Programme. *On Tat Estate, Sau Mau Ping (2016) *Tak Hong House, Tak Tin Estate, Lam Tin (1998) *Shun On Estate, Kwun Tong **On Chung House (1977, 2011-2013) **On Kwan House (1977, 2011-2013) *On Tai Estate, Sau Mau Ping **Ming Tai House (2017) **Chi Tai House (2017) **Kui Tai House (2018) **Wo Tai House (2018) **King Tai House (2018) **Hang Tai House (2018) **Tak Tai House (2018) **Fung Tai House (2018) **Shing Tai House (2018) **On Tai Shopping Centre (2018) *Tsz Wan Shan Shopping Centre, Tsz Wan Shan (1997) *Ko Yee Estate, Yau Tong (1995) **Ko Shing House **Ko Yuet House *Ping Tin Estate, Lam Tin (1998) **Ping Chun House **Ping Sin House **Ping Mei House **Ping Tin Amenity and Community Building *Sau Mau Ping (South) Estate, Kwun Tong (2009) **Sau Mei House **Sau Sin House **Sau Tak House *Lok Wah (South) Estate, Hgau Tau Kok (1986) **Hei Wah House **On Wah House **Wun Wah Housse **Mun Wah House *Kai Ching Estate, Kai Tak (2013) *Kai Yip Estate, Kowloon Bay (1981) **Kai Yin HouseElevators in these building replaced by Toshiba under the Lift Modernisation Programme. **Kai Lok House **Kai Yue House *Kai Tai Court, Kowloon Bay (1983) *Richland Gardens, Kowloon Bay (1985) *Wan Hon Estate, Kwun Tong (1998) *Shun Lee Estate, Kwun Tong **Lee Yip House (1981, 2009-2011) **Lee Yat House (1981, 2009-2011) **Lee Fu House (1981, 2009-2011) **Lee Hong House (1981, 2009-2011) **Lee Cheung House (2011-2014) **Lee Hang House (2011-2014) **Lee Ming House (2011-2014) *On Hong House, Tsz Hong Court, Tsz Wan Shan (1997) *Tsz On Estate, Tsz Wan Shan (2002) *Upper Wong Tai Sin Estate, Wong Tai Sin (2001) **Cheong Sin House **Kai Sin House **Tat Sin House **Yiu Sin House **Chiu Sin House **Yat Sin House **Po Sin Estate **Lung Cheung Plaza **Lung Cheung Office Block *Lok Fu Estate, Lok Fu (1995) **Lok Tai House **Lok Fu Centre Phase 2 *Choi Hung Estate, Choi Hung (2010) **Kam Pik House **Kam Wah House **Kam Hon House *Ping Shek Estate, Choi Hung **Tsuen Shek House (2012) **Yuk Shek House (2012) **Hung Shek House (1973)Replaced into Fiam in 1990-1993. **Tsui Shek House (1973) **Wong Shek House (1973) **Lam Shek House(1973) **Kam Shek House(1973) *Hoi Ying Estate, Sham Shui Po (2018) *Hoi Lok Court, Sham Shui Po (2019) New Territories *Lung Mun Oasias, Tuen Mun (1998) *Tin Ching Amenity and Community Building, Tin Ching Estate, Tin Shui Wai (2010) *Shui Pin Wai Estate, Yuen Long **Dip Shui House (1999) **Bik Shui House (2012) *Tin Yan Estate, Tin Shui Wai (2003) **Yan Lok House **Yan Ying House **Yan Shui House **Yan Tsz House *Tin Yuet Estate, Tin Shui Wai (2001) **Yuet Fu House **Yuet Kwai House *Ming Tak Estate, Tseng Kwan O (1996) *Tai Po Plaza, Tai Po (1984) *Tin Tsz Estate, Tin Shui Wai (1998) **Tsz Ping House **Tsz Sum House **Tsz Yan House *Shui Cheun O Estate, Sha Tin (2016) **Shing Cheun House **Ho Cheun House **Ming Cheun House **Yuet Cheun House **Ying Chuen House **Shopping Centre **Lift Tower *Kwai Shing West Estate, Kwai Chung **Block 6,8,9,10 (1976) Replaced into Kone-based Sabiem Elevator in 1999-2001. **Lift Tower (1976) **Block 2,4,7 (2012-2013) *Hin Ming Court, Tseng Kwan O (1996) *Kwong Ming Court, Tseng Kwan O (1998) *Kam Tai Court, Ma On Shan (2000) **Kam Fu Houe **Kam Pong House **Kam Hing House **Kam Shing House **Kam Wai House **Kam Lai House **Kan Ching House *Kam Fung Court, Ma On Shan (2002) **Kam Lee House **Kam Lan House **Kam Ho House *Chung On Estate, Ma On Shan **Chung Chi House (2002) **Chung Ping House (1999) **Chung Wo House (1999) *Ching Ho Estate, Sheung Shui (2008) **Ching Ping House **Ching Yun House *Kwai Fong Estate, Kwai Chung (1987) **Kwai Yan House **Kwai Chi House *Shek Lei Estate, Kwai Chung (2007) **Shek Wai House **Shek Yi House *Tai Wo Hau Estate, Kwai Chung **Lift Tower (1988) **Fu Bik House (1988) **Fu Shou House (1988) **Fu Nga House (1988) **Fu Yat House (1988) **Fu Ping House (1988) **Fu Ching House (1988) **Fu Kwok House (2014-2017) **Fu Man House (2014-2017) **Fu Pong House (2014-2017) **Fu Keung House (2014-2017) *Po Kim House, Po Lam Estate, Tseng Kwan O (2002) *Yue Tin Court, Sha Tin (1983) *Ka Tin Court. Sha Tin (1988) *Sun Tin Wai Estate, Sha Tin **Shing Wai House (1981, 2011-2014) **Fu Wai House (1981, 2011-2014) **Fung Wai House (1981, 2011-2014) **Yue Wai House (1981, 2011-2014) **Yan Wai House (2011-2014) **Wing Wai House (2011-2014) **Fook Wai House (2011-2014) **Hong Wai House (2011-2014) *Wang Fu Court, Yuen Long (2017) *Ping Yan Court, Yuen Long (2018) *Siu On Court, Tuen Mun (1982) Lantau Island *Ngan Wan Estate, Mui Wo (1988) *Ting Ling House, Lung Tin Estate, Tai O (1995) *Lung Hin Court, Tai O (1999) *Tin Lei Court, Tai O (1995) *Ngan Ho Court, Mui Wo (2019) *Ngan Wai Court, Mui Wo (2018) Different Mitsubishi CallStation 1995.jpg|Alpha House, Tsim Sha Tsui, Kowloon, Hong Kong. WahFuEstate_OLDLIFT.JPG|1960s Mitsubishi Elevator in Wah Fu (1) Estate. Now these elevators have already been replace into new Mitsubishi elevators in 2012. 1996 Mitsubishi Hall Station.jpg|Harmony Garden, To Kwan Wan, Hong Kong. File:1991_Mitsubishi_call_station_hydraulic_elevators_HK.jpg|Bamboo Mansions, Whampoa Gardens, Hung Hom(1991) File:1988_Mitsubishi_call_station_hydraulic_elevators_HK_hall.jpg|Oak Mansions, Whampoa Gardens, Hung Hom(1988) File:1989_Mitsubishi_call_station_hydraulic_elevators_HK_Call.JPG|Cotton Tree Mansions, Whampoa Gardens, Hung Hom(1988) 1989 Mitsubishi call station hydraulic elevators HK Call_2.JPG|Lily Mansions, Whampoa Gardens, Hung Hom (1988) File:2007_Custom_Mitsubishi_HallStation.jpg|J Residence, Wan Chai (2007) Macau *Macau Maritime Ferry Terminal *Centro Comercial da Praia Grande *Pui Ching Middle School *Nam Wah Commercial Edifício *Grand Lapa Macau Hotel & Resort Indonesia The first Mitsubishi elevator in Indonesia was installed in 1971 by its former sole agent PT. Jaya Teknik Indonesia (now PT. Mitsubishi Jaya Elevator and Escalator). Bali Badung Regency *Westin Resort Nusa Dua (1991)Only Elevators P1-4 were modernized. *Sofitel Bali Nusa Dua (2012) *Hotel Nikko Bali Benoa Beach (formerly Grand Aston Bali Resort) (1996) *Holiday Inn Resort Benoa *Statue of Garuda Wisnu Kencana - Garuda Wisnu Kencana Cultural Park, Ungasan (2018) *InterContinental Bali Resort, Jimbaran (1993, modernized) *Nirmala Hotel Jimbaran (2007) *Watermark Hotel Jimbaran (2014) *Bintang Bali Resort, Kuta (1990) *The Rani Hotel, Kuta *The ONE Legian (formerly The 101 Bali Legian) (2011 and 2014) *The Spot Legian Hotel (2012) *Rhadana Hotel Kuta (2012) *The Bandha Beach Resort (2016) *Hotel Indigo Seminyak (2016) *Bank Central Asia - Main Branch Office Kuta (2015) *Hotel Santika Seminyak (2014) *The Haven Seminyak (2009) *The Haven Suites Seminyak (2009) *JL. Sunset Road No. 9 (2008, not working for most of the time) *JL. Raya Kerobokan No. 100X *The Haven Suites Bali Berawa (2016) *FRii Bali Echo Beach Hotel (2014) Denpasar City *Udayana University Denpasar *RSUP Sanglah (Sanglah General Hospital) **Mahottama Rooms **Integrated Heart Services **Polyclinic *Clandy's Grosir Buluh Indah *Nirmala Hotel Mahendradata (2008) *Wangaya Regional General Hospital *Quest San Hotel Denpasar (2013) *Bros Bali Royal Hospital *Bank Central Asia - KCP Renon (2016) *Inna Grand Bali Beach Hotel, Sanur (1993, replacement from unknown 1966 elevators) *The Oasis Lagoon Sanur Gianyar Regency *Alaya Resort Ubud *The Royal Maha Pita Resort, Ubud (2003) Mitsubishi elevators InnaGrandBali.JPG|Mitsubishi elevators at Inna Grand Bali Beach Hotel, Sanur, Bali (photographed on the 1st floor) Mitsubishi main elevators RPMR.JPG|The main elevators at The Royal Pita Maha Resort, Ubud, Bali Mitsubishi shuttle elevator RPMR1.JPG|Shuttle elevator at The Royal Pita Maha Resort, Ubud, Bali (1) Mitsubishi shuttle elevator RPMR2.JPG|Shuttle elevator The Royal Pita Maha Resort, Ubud, Bali (2) Mitsubishi shuttle elevator RPMR3.JPG|Shaft of the shuttle elevator at The Royal Pita Maha Resort, Ubud, Bali, taken from the bottom floor. Bandung *Courtyard by Marriott Bandung (formerly Holiday Inn Bandung) (1994) *The Luxton Bandung *Hilton Hotel Bandung, Pasirkaliki *InterContinental Hotel Bandung Dago Pakar (2015) *Bandung Trade Center (BTC) *Bandung Electronic Center *Hotel Geulis *The 1O1 Bandung Dago (2014) *Horison Hotel Bandung (1992) *Prama Grand Preanger Hotel (1993) *Aston Tropicana Hotel *Marbella Dago Pakar Residence (2009) *Hotel Benua (modernized) *Galeri Ciumbuleuit Apartment 2 & 3 *HARRIS Hotel Ciumbuleuit *Carolus Hospital Bandung **Elisabeth Building **Yosef Building *Institute of Technology Bandung **Sasana Budaya Ganesa (Sabuga) **Labtek IX A **Labtek IX C **Labtek XI **PAU-ITB (Inter-University Center) **Chemistry Building **Basic Science Center B Bogor *Novotel Bogor Resort Hotel (2005, replacement from unknown 1995 elevators) *Botani Square Mall (2013) *The 101 Hotel Suryakancana (2014) Jakarta North Jakarta *Atmajaya University Pluit (1970's, modernized) *Atmajaya Hospital Pluit *Apartemen Mitra Bahari, Pluit (1997) *Landmark Pluit *Pasar Muara Karang (1970s, derelict) Possibly the first Mitsubishi elevator in Indonesia, derelict since 1999. YouTube *Mercure Convention Centre Ancol **Old Wing (1974, modernized) **Annexe Wing (1991) *Kobexindo Tower, Ancol (2001) *WTC Mangga Dua (2002)This building also contains some of the only spiral escalators found in Indonesia. *Le Grandeur Hotel, Mangga Dua (1995) *ITC Mangga Dua (1991ITC Mangga Dua - Setiap Gedung Punya Cerita (Indonesian), tower) *Harcomas Mangga Dua *Ibis Jakarta Mangga Dua Hotel and Apartment (1997) *Green Lake Sunter - Southern Lake Residences, Sunter (2013) *Wisma Mitra Sunter, Sunter *The Jayakarta Jakarta Hotel (1972 and 1977, modernized) *Graha Kirana *HARRIS Hotel & Conventions Kelapa Gading (2018, replacement from 2009 Hyundai elevators) Central Jakarta *Senayan Square **Plaza Senayan (1996) **Sentral Senayan I (2018, replacement from 1997 Otis elevators) **Sentral Senayan II (2007) **Sentral Senayan III (2010) **Fairmont Jakarta (2014) *Panin Center (1980, modernized in 2016) *Polda Metro Jaya (Komdak) *Nusantara III Building (modernized) *Indonesia Stock Exchange Building 1 (1995) *Atmajaya University (1970s, modernized) *TCC Batavia *Mintohardjo Navy Hospital *Anandamaya Residences (2017) *SinarmasLand Plaza **Tower 2 (1997) **Tower 3 **Car Park Building (1970s, modernized) *Menara Standard Chartered (2007) *Mangkuluhur City *Sampoerna Strategic Square (1998) *International Finance Center 1 (1985, modernized, building closed) *Le Meridien Jakarta - Tower Wing (1998) *Ayana MidPlaza Jakarta (formerly InterContinental Jakarta MidPlaza) *Wisma Keiai (1993, modernized in 2015) *Wisma Indocement *The Landmark I and II (1985 and 1991 respectively) *Thamrin Nine Complex **UOB Plaza (2007) **ACE Square (2007) **Indosurya Plaza (either 1980s or 1990s, replaced in 2014) **Tosari Busway Shelter (2008, disabled in late 2018 when footbridge was dismantled) *Graha Mandiri (1982, modernized in the early 2000s) *Plaza Indonesia **Plaza Indonesia Extension (2009) **The Plaza Office Tower (2009) The first Mitsubishi DOAS elevators in the world equipped with Integrated DOAS - Security Gate system. **Keraton at The Plaza Hotel and Residences *Pullman Jakarta Thamrin (formerly. Hotel Nikko Jakarta) **Old Wing (2012Replacement from Otis elevators. Originally installed in 1971, later modernized in the 1990s (possibly in 1990).) **Executive Tower (2003) *Wisma Nusantara (2012, replacement from Otis elevators) *Jaya Building, JL. MH. ThamrinThis building also houses the head office and showroom of PT. Mitsubishi Jaya Elevator and Escalator, the sole agent of Mitsubishi elevators and escalators in Indonesia. *BPPT BuildingBPPT stands for Badan Pusat Penerapan Teknologi (English: Technology Application Center) **BPPT Building 1 (1975) **BPPT Building 2 (1992) *MNC Office Complex **MNC Tower (Bimantara), Kebon Sirih (1998) **MNC News Center (2016) *Menara Multimedia (modernized by Lift Munich) *Wisma Antara (1980, modernized in the 2000s) *Institute of Resilience of Republic of Indonesia *Ministry of Education and Culture (New Building) *Ministry of Energy and Mineral Resources *Ministry of Finance **Directorate General of State Treasury **Directorate General of Budget *Jakarta City Hall **Building G **Building H **Building I *General Election Commissions (Komisi Pemilihan Umum) *Carolus Hospital Jakarta - Carolus Borromeus Building *Plaza Kenari Mas (2015 and 2017)Replacement from Shanghai Mitsubishi elevators. Two glass elevators were additionally installed in 2015. *Lumire Hotel Senen (2014, replacement from 1990's Schindler elevators) *Oasis Amir Hotel, Senen (1997) *Cowell Tower, Senen (1992) *Perkantoran Menara Era, Senen (1996) *Alila Jakarta Pecenongan (1995) *ITC Cempaka Mas (2002) *Cipto Mangunkusumo Hospital (RSCM) **RSCM Kencana (2010) **Radiology Building (1970s, modernized) *Amaris Hotel Juanda *Menara BTN (1992) *Jl. HOS Cokroaminoto 88 West Jakarta *Rusunawa Tambora (2015) *Dharmais Cancer Hospital, Slipi (1993) *Jakarta Eye Center *Pondok Indah Hospital Puri Indah (2008) *Wisma Barito Pacific *SOHO Podomoro City (2015) **NEO SOHO **Soho Capital **Soho Apartment *Madison Park Apartment Podomoro City Mitsubishi Elevators NeoSoho-JKT.jpg|Mitsubishi elevators at SOHO Podomoro City - Neo Soho, Jakarta, Indonesia. East Jakarta *Jakarta Heart Center, Matraman *Premiere Hospital Jatinegara *Pulogadung Trade Center *Columbia Asia Hospital, Pulomas *Pulo Gebang Integrated Terminal, Cakung (2014) *Universitas Negeri Jakarta (Jakarta State University) **Raden Ajeng Kartini Building **Raden Dewi Sartika Building **Muhammad Syafei Building **KH. Hasyim Ashari Building **Postgraduate Building South Jakarta *Graha Sucofindo, Kalibata (1994) *Menara Bidakara I (1998) *Wisma Pede, Tebet (1970s) *Wisma Mugi Gria, Tebet (1992) *Tebet Hospital *Amaris Hotel Tendean *Wisma Korindo Pancoran (1987) *Menara Bank Mega (2003) *Plaza Centris Kuningan (1994) *Menara Imperium (1996) *Palma One (1994) *Menara DEA 1 (1997) *Graha XL (1998) *XL Axiata Tower / Menara Palma II *Tempo Scan Tower (2010) *Multivision Tower *The Kuningan Place *Menara Gracia (1984) *Ariobimo Sentral Building (1993) *The Four Seasons Apartment (1997) *Casa Grande Residence (2012) *Prudential Centre / 88@Kota Kasablanka Tower B (2012) *JS Luwansa Hotel & Convention Center *Lotte Shopping Avenue - Ciputra World Jakarta (2012) *ITC Kuningan *Apartemen Ambassador (1997) *Menara Selaras/AIA Central (2014) *Menara Jamsostek *The Pakubuwono Signature *Pakubuwono View *Pasaraya Grande Building B, Blok M *Ambhara Hotel, Blok M (1994) *grandkemang Hotel (1974, modernized) *Mitra Hadiprana Kemang (1998) *The Papilion Kemang *ITC Fatmawati (2000) *Wisma BCA Pondok Indah *Pondok Indah Hospital (1986 and 1996) *Menara 165 ESQ, Cilandak *Talavera Office Complex **Talavera Office Park (retail elevators) **Talavera Office Suite *Palma Tower *South Quarter *Plaza Oleos *Pasar Minggu Public Regional Hospital (2015) Surabaya *Hotel Sahid Gubeng (1970's, passenger elevators modernized) *Hotel Elmi (1974, modernized) *Tunjungan Plaza **Tunjungan Plaza 3 (2017, replacement from Hyundai) **Tunjungan Plaza 4 (2001) **Tunjungan Plaza 5 (2014) **Pakuwon Center (2014)Contains Mitsubishi Destination Oriented Allocation System elevator systems. The first destination dispatch installations in Surabaya. **Four Points by Sheraton Surabaya (2014) **One Icon Apartment **Kondominium Regensi *Hotel Santika Jemursari (2011) *Juanda International Airport *Eastcoast Center (express elevator to 5th floor) *Empire Palace *Puri Matahari Apartment *JW Marriott Hotel Surabaya (1996) *Bumi Surabaya City Resort **Old Tower (1993, replacement from 1978 Schindler elevators) **New Tower (1993) *Bumi Mandiri Tower 1 *Sinarmas Land Plaza Surabaya (1992) *Horison Suites Surabaya (1993, formerly Plaza Surabaya Hotel) *Mercure Grand Mirama (2007) *Bank Central Asia - Kertajaya Branch *Wisma Halim Sakti *PT. PAL Indonesia, Ujung (modernized) *Al-Irsyad Hospital *Quds Royal Hotel (2009) *Petra Christian University - Building T Banten *Plaza Bintaro Jaya, Tangerang *Bank Permata, Bintaro Sektor 5, Tangerang *The Accent Condominium, Bintaro Jaya, Tangerang (2016) *Pondok Indah Hospital Bintaro, Tangerang (2016) *Aviary Hotel Bintaro *Indonesia Convention Center (ICE), BSD City, Tangerang (2014) *Hotel Santika Premiere ICE BSD City, Tangerang (2014) *Q-Big Mall BSD City, Tangerang (2016) *BSD Green Office Park, Tangerang *Grha Telkom BSD (2002) *The Breeze BSD City (2016, carpark elevators) *The Jakarta Japanese School, Tangerang (2002)Has the first Mitsubishi machine room less elevator installed in Indonesia. *Istana Nelayan Hotel, Tangerang *Springwood Residences *Branz BSD City *Silk Town Graha Raya (Alexandria Tower), Tangerang, Banten *BCA KCU Bintaro Sektor 7, Tangerang, Banten Other cities *Universitas Indonesia, Depok **Rectorate Building (1987) **Central Library **Vocation Program Laboratory **Faculty of Computer Science **Directorate for Research and Public Service **Faculty of Social and Political Sciences - Building M **Student Activity Centre New Building - Pusgiwa Baru (2018)https://m.facebook.com/story.php?story_fbid=156699932197455&id=100035723463348 *Gunadarma University - Campus D, Depok *Nicole's Kitchen & Lounge - Kampoeng Brasco, Cianjur (1990s, modernized by ImT) *Amaris Hotel Cirebon, Cirebon *PT. Mitsubishi Jaya Elevator and Escalator - Karawang Factory, Karawang (2004 and 2008) **Training Tower **Second plant (2014-2015)Mitsubishi Elevator Completes Construction at 2nd Indonesian Plant - The Jakarta Globe *The 1O1 Yogyakarta Tugu, Yogyakarta (2013) *Alila Solo Hotel, Surakarta (2015) *Bandeng Juwana (Pandanaran and Pamularsih Outlets), Semarang *BNI Office Bubakan, Semarang *Grand Surya Hotel, Kediri *Surya Hotel Tretes, Pasuruan *Lombok Garden Hotel, Mataram *M Regency Hotel, Makassar *Alauddin Islamic State University of Makassar - Rector Building, Makassar *Grand Anugerah Hotel, Bandar Lampung, Lampung *Hang Nadim Airport, Batam, Riau Islands (1996) *Deli Park - Podomoro City, Medan, North Sumatra (2019 Japan Hokkaido Hakodate * Hakodate Airport * Hakodate Morning Market *JR Hakodate Station *Goryokaku Tower Observatory *Hotel Resol Hakodate *Hakodate Onuma Prince Hotel *Pavots Hakodate Building *TO Department Store Ogasawara *Hakodate Kokusai Hotel *Daiei Yukawa store *Yunokawa Kanko Hotel Sachisono *Yunohama Onsen Hotel *Hotel Shiosaitei *Hotel Mansou *Hakodate Twin Tower *Smile Hotel Hakodate *Route Inn Grantia Hakodate Goryokaku *Kiralis Hakodate Chitose *New Chitose Airport *JR New Chitose Airport Station Sapporo *Sapporo JR Tower (T38 Observation Deck) *JR Tower Hotel Nikko Sapporo *JR Sapporo Station (to APIA) *Sapporo ESTA *New Otani Inn Sapporo *Hotel Gracery Sapporo (Guestroom elevators) *Keio Plaza Hotel Sapporo *ORE Sapporo Building *Sapporo Parco *Sapporo Chanter *Sapporo Nanairo *Kanariya Sapporo Flagship Store *Marui Imai Sapporo Flagship Store **South Building **Odori Building *IKEUCHI ZONE *IKEUCHI GATE *Sun Department Store Building *Hotel Okura Sapporo (Modernized in 2017) *Susukino Lafiler *Daimaru Sapporo Branch *Hotel Leopalace Sapporo *Sapporo Tokeidai Building (Low Zone elevators) *Nissay Sapporo Building (Retail and Office Low Zone elevators) *Asty 45 (Passenger elevators, modernized) *Seiyu Miyanosawa Branch *Quinntessa Hotel Sapporo *Premier Hotel Nakajima Park Sapporo *Several Stations in Sapporo Municipal Subway **Maruyama-Kōen (Tozai Line) **Nishi-Jūhatchōme (Tozai Line) **Nishi-Jūitchōme (Tozai Line) **Ōdōri (Tozai, Toho and Namboku Line) **Kikusui (Tozai Line) **Nangō-Nana-Chōme (Tozai Line) **Shin-Sapporo (Tozai Line) **Sapporo (Toho and Namboku Line) **Fukuzumi (Toho Line) **Kita-Jūni-Jō (Namboku Line) Asahikawa * JR Asahikawa Station * JR Inn Asahikawa * AEON Mall Asahikawa Ekimae * Hotel Route Inn Grand Asahikawa Ekimae * Feeeal Asahikawa * Seibu Asahikawa Branch (Building B) * Marukatsu Department Store * Ito-Yokado Asahikawa Branch * Art Hotel Asahikawa * Okuno Asahikawa Branch * Ash Asahikawa Building Noboribetsu * Hotel Mahoroba Tomakomai * Tomakomai City East Port Ferry Terminal * Midorigaoka Park Observation Deck * JR Tomakomai Station * Tomakomai City Hall South Building (Service Elevator) * Kopu Sapporo Stay Branch * Tomakomai Ekimae Plaza egao Otaru * JR Otaruchikko Station * JR Otaru Station (Basement carpark) * Grand Park Otaru * Wing Bay Otaru * Kopu Sapporo Midori Branch * LeTAO Otaru Main Store Tōhoku Region Akita *Dormy Inn Akita *Akita Art Museum *Akita Station Aomori *Aomori Fresh Market *Lovina Shopping Centre *Hachinohe Station *Applelease Shopping Centre Fukushima * Aquamarina Fukushima Kantō Region Tokyo *Haneda Airport **Terminal 1 (1993) **Terminal 2 (2004) **International Terminal (2010) *Excel Hotel - Haneda Domestic Airport *Tokyo Solamachi (2011) **West Yard **East Yard **Carpark *Marunouchi Building (2003) *KITTE Tokyo Marunouchi *Tokyo Tower *Tokyo Station Hotel *Yurakucho Marui (2007) *Tokyo Building, Marunouchi *Nihombashi Takashimaya Shopping CenterModernized from two 1957 Otis elevators (Otis Worldwide - A Visual Timeline (jump to the 1950-1974 tab)) twice; in the 1990s and 2000s. *Mitsukoshi Dept. Store Shibuya *Shibuya 109 *Tokyo Midtown (2007) *Hotel Metropolitan Ikebukuro (1980s, modernized) *Shiseido The Ginza *Aqua City Odaiba *Taiyo Life Shinagawa *Canon Sales HQ Shinagawa *Mitsubishi Building Shinagawa *NTT DATA Shinagawa *Sanno Park *Riverside Sumida Central Towers *Oasis Square *Bunkyo Civic Centre *JT Building *Fuji TV HQ *Dentsu The Head Building (Caretta Shiodome) *Hotel New Otani Tokyo *Shinjuku Mylord *Lumine 1 & 2, Shinjuku *Takashimaya Times Square, Shinjuku *Isetan Shinjuku Branch *Yamada Denki LABI Shinjuku West Store *Odakyu Department Store Shinjuku Store *Hotel Century, Shinjuku *Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building, Shinjuku *Keio Plaza Hotel, Shinjuku (Main Tower High Zone and South Tower) *Shinjuku Center Building (Bank 3) *Shinjuku Sumitomo Building (Bank 1, 4 and 6) *Hyatt Regency Tokyo, Shinjuku *Shinjuku NS Building (Bank A and Shuttle elevator) *Yodobashi Camera Shinjuku West Store *Plain City Shinjuku *Hotel Gracery Shinjuku (Shuttle elevators) *Seibu Shinjuku PePe *Shinjuku Prince Hotel *Shimomura Building, Shinjuku *Ginza Matsuya *G.Itoya, Ginza *Printemps Ginza *Ginza Folie *Yamada Denki LABI Akihabara *Edion Akiba, Akihabara *Atre2 Akihabara *Cute Cube Harajuku (Takeshita Street) *Sunshine City, Ikebukuro **Sunshine World Import Mart building **Sunshine Cultural Center **Sunshine 60 (Office Bank 5 and Observation Deck) *Tokyu Hands Ikebukuro Store *Seibu Ikebukuro Store *Lumine Ikebukuro *Tobu Department Store Ikebukuro Flagship Store *Parco Ikebukuto Annex *Don Quijote Ikebukuro Higashi-Guchi Ekimae *Minamiikebukuro Kyodo Building *Junkudo Ikebukuro Flagship Store *Shimakura Building, Ikebukuro *Meguro Gajoe *Century Tower *R and B Hotel Otsuka-Eki Kitaguchi *Toyoko Inn Yamanote Line Otsuka Station Kitaguchi *Quttarta Shin-Koiwa Building *SEGA Akihabara Building 1 *Shin-Marunouchi Building *Harajuku Ashe *Railway stations in Tokyo (this includes Tokyo Metro, JR and other lines): **Akihabara (Tokyo Subway, JR and Tsukuba Express) **Ueno (Tokyo Subway and JR) **Tokyo **Omotesando (Tokyo Metro) **Ebisu (Tokyo Metro and JR) **Shinagawa (except those serving the Shinkansen tracks) **Ginza (Tokyo Metro Marunouchi Line) **Tokyo Metro Marunouchi Station Kanagawa *Yokohama Landmark Tower (1993)Was once the fastest elevator in the world from 1993 to 2004. *InterContinental Yokohama Grand *Yodobashi Camera Yokohama *Sogo Department Store Yokohama *Ramen Museum Shin-Yokohama *Queen's Square Yokohama *Yokohama Media Tower *Yokohama Marine Tower *Mizonokuchi Station, Kawasaki (Tokyu Corporation) *Kawasaki Le Front *Togendai Station and Port, Hakone *Hotel Mets Yokohama Tsurumi *Shonan Enoshima Station Chiba * Narita International Airport Terminal 2 (1992) * Keisei Narita Airport Terminal 2 Station *Hotel New Otani Makuhari *AEON Makuhari New City Saitama * The Railway Museum Chūbu Region Toyama * Unazuki Suginoi Hotel, Kurobe * Toyama Station, Toyama (Shinkansen tracks) * Kurobe-Unazukionsen Station, Toyama (Shinkansen tracks) *Sunship Toyama Nagano * Tokyu Harvest Club Karuizawa * AEON Sakudaira *Hakuba Cortina Resort Villa Aichi * JR Central Towers, Nagoya * JR Gate Tower, Nagoya * Nagoya JR Gate Tower Hotel * Midland Square, Nagoya * APA Hotel Nagoya Nishiki Excellent * Nagoya Airport International Terminal * Nagoya Station * Central Japan International Terminal (CJIA/Centrair) * Sanno-Onsen Kitanoyu, Nagoya * Nagoya Grand Bowl * Otake Parking, Nagoya * Yoshizuya Nagoya Meisei Shops * Maruzen Building, Nagoya * Taiho Meiekiminami Shops, Nagoya *Aichi Arts Center, Nagoya *Higashiyama Sky Tower, Nagoya * Apita Kisogawa, Ichinomiya * Inazawa Station * Hotel Route Inn Grantia Komaki * Sakae Station, Nagoya Shizuoka * Kakegawa Station * Iwata City Hall * Iwata City Culture Promotion Center * Iwata Station * Witasu 138 Kakegawa * Kakegawa Municipal Central Library * Kanaya Station Ishikawa * Kanazawa Hyakubangai * Kanazawa Station Gifu * Best Western Hotel Takayama Kansai Region Osaka *Umeda Hankyu Offices TowerContains elevators which can carry up to 80 persons, and the largest elevator to date in Japan. Mitsubishi Electric installs elevators to carry 80, possibly the world's largest *Abeno Harukas (2014) *Kansai International Airport (1994) *Osaka Maritime Museum *Umeda Hanshin 2 *Namba Marui *Namba City *Namba Parks *Swissotel Nankai Osaka *Nankai Namba Station *OAP Towers *Abeno Harukas Kintetsu Department Store (Tower Building) *Hommachi Station *Senba Center Building *Daimaru Shinsaibashi *Daimaru Umeda *Hilton Plaza West, Umeda *Bic Camera Namba *Asia Pacific Trade Cente *Big Step Osaka *Hep Five Osaka *InterContinental Osaka *Takashimaya Osaka Store *UNIQLO Osaka Store Hyōgo * Piole Shopping Centre, Himeji * Sannomiya Terminal Hotel, Kobe * HDC Kobe Kyoto * Kyoto Avanti * LAOX Kyoto Gion Store Shiga * Kazenomachi Building, Nagahama * Al-Plaza Kusatsu Shopping Centre * Action Kusatsu * Green Park Santo Kamoikesou, Maibara * NK Building Ishiyama Station * Reiah Hotel Otsu Ishiyama (1980, modernized) Others * Kansai Electric Power Plant Chūgoku Region Okayama * NTT Okayama Hiroshima * Bic Camera Hiroshima Store Kyushu Region Fukuoka * Canal City Hakata (Business Center Building) * Hakata Station Lebanon * Rafic Hariri International Airport, Beirut * Moustache Dept Store, Al Hamra, Beirut * ABC Mall, Achrafiyé, Beirut * Aïshti Mall by the Sea, Beirut (2015) * Beirut Souks, Beirut * Hilton Habtoor Grand, Beirut * Four Seasons Hotel, Beirut * Marina Towers, Beirut * Platinum Tower, Beirut (2009) * Gefinor Rotana Hotel, Beirut * Dunes Center, Beirut * Beirut Tower, Beirut * Marina Tower, Beirut * 3Beirut, Beirut * Abd El Wahab 618, Beirut * Mövenpick Hotel & Resort, Beirut * Lancaster Plaza, Beirut * Crowne Plaza, Beirut * 1866 Court & Suites, Beirut * Staybridge Suites, Beirut * Verdun Heights, Beirut * Verdun 732, Beirut * 96 Pasteur, Beirut * Saifi 606, Beirut * B Residence, Beirut * Mirage Plaza, Beirut * Raouche Arjaan Hotel, Beirut * Hotel Phoenicia, Beirut * Le Gray Hotel, Beirut (2009) * The Palladium, Beirut * Sursock Museum, Beirut (2014) * American University of Beirut, Beirut ** West Hall (2005) ** JAFET Library ** Charles Hostler Student Center Malaysia Kuala Lumpur *Berjaya Times Square (2003) *Sungei Wang Plaza *Federal Hotel Bukit Bintang *Sky Hotel Bukit Bintang *Park Royal Hotel Kuala Lumpur *Pantai Hospital *Menara Great Eastern (2002) *Sunway Putra *Imperial Hotel Bukit Bintang Selangor *Kuala Lumpur International Airport, Sepang (1998) *IKEA Damansara, Mutiara Damansara, Petaling Jaya *IPC Shopping Centre (formerly Ikano Power Centre), Petaling Jaya (2003) *Centrepoint, Bandar Utama, Petaling Jaya *Sultan Abdul Aziz Shah Airport, Subang Kota Kinabalu *Kota Kinabalu International Airport *Menara Tun Mustapha *Wawasan Plaza *Le Meridien Kota Kinabalu *Promenade Serviced Apartments Penang *KOMTAR, George Town (1986, modernized) **KOMTAR Walk (1986, modernized in 2016) **ICT@KOMTAR *Gurney Plaza, George Town (2001) *G Hotel Gurney Drive, George Town *G Hotel Kelawai, George Town *Eastern & Oriental Hotel (New Wing), George Town (1990s) *Wayton Court Apartment, George Town (1986) *Copthorne Orchid Hotel Penang, George Town (1983) *The Northam All Suite Hotel Penang, George Town (1999) *Mutiara I&P, George Town *Lembaga Urusan Tabung Haji, George Town (2006) *Hotel Central, George Town (1971) *Sunrise Tower, George Town (1970s) *Penang International Airport, Bayan Lepas *Queensbay Mall, Bayan Lepas (2006) *My Hotel, Bukit Mertajam Other cities and infrastructures *Best Western i-City, Shah Alam *Nilai Springs Resort Hotel, Negeri Sembilan *The Renaissance Hotel, Johor Bahru, Johor *Tropical Inn, Johor Bahru, Johor *Bangunan Seri Kinta, Ipoh, Perak (1980s) *Wisma PY Holdings, Ipoh, Perak *Flemington Hotel, Taiping *Crystal Lodge Hotel, Kota Bharu, Kelantan *Hokkien Huey Kuan, Kota Bharu, Kelantan (moderized to newer Mitsubishi since late 2018) *Kayangan Apartment, Genting Highlands, Pahang *LRT Kelana Jaya Line **Pasar Seni Station, Kuala Lumpur (1998) ***Plaza Pelangi Johor Bahru Johor ****AEON Bukit Indah Johor Bahru Mexico Mexico City *Sheraton Hotel Centro Historico *Inmobiliaria Insurgentes 553 *Hospital Angeles Mexico Jalisco *Westin Resort and Spa, Puerto Vallarta *Westin Raintree Vacation Club, Puerto Vallarta *Mayan Palace, Puerto Vallata *Galerias Vallarta, Puerto Vallarta Guerrero *NH Krystal Hotel, Ixtapa *Hotel Fonton, Ixtapa Other states *Flamingo Resort, Cancún, Quintana Roo *The Royal Caribbean, Cancún, Quintana Roo (1988) *City Express Hotels, La Paz, Baja California Sur *Plaza Portales, Ciudad Juárez, Chihuahua Netherlands Amsterdam *ING House *Kalvertoren *Victoria Hotel Amsterdam *Van Gogh Museum *World Trade Center, Amsterdam *Schiphol International Airport *Amsterdam Central Station *Kavel 16 *Fletcher Hotel Amsterdam *Stitching Hermitage aan de Amstel Rotterdam *KPN Tower (2000) *Newport Nesselande *Inntel Hotel Mainport *Kantoor Broekman *Parkeergarage de Veranda *Hotel Wings Rotterdam *Hogeschool Rotterdam *De Passie Rotterdam Utrecht *Capgemini *Danone Utrecht *PG De Cope *Galdenwaard Stadion Others *DUO2, Groningen *De Rokade, Groningen *Royal Dutch Mauritshuis, Den Haag *Sijthoff City, Den Haag *Park Phi, Enschede *Isala Klinieken, Zwolle *Van der Valk Hotel, Zwolle *Triade Twence, Hengelo *Siemens Nederland, Hengelo *Van Djik Banket, Zwartsluis *Nieuw Overbos, Heemstede *Heerema, Leiden *Het Havenhuis, Antwerpen *Raadhuis, Veenendaal *Van der Valk Hotel, Veenendaal *Inntel Hotel, Zaandam *Achmea, Apeldoorn *FIFPro, Hoofddorp *Van Leeuwen Buizen, Zwinjndrecht *Hoofdkantoor Volker Wessels, Amersfoort *In den Herdgang, Meijel *Woontoren De Griek, Ede *Titus Brandsmahof, Almelo *Reggefiber, Rijssen *Bouwhuis, Zoetermeer *TU Twente Ravelijn, Enschede *Intercity Hotel, Enschede *Paal 8 Hotel aan Zee, Terschelling Norway *Byporten Shopping Center, Oslo (1998) *Scandic Hotel Byporten, Oslo (1998) *University of Oslo, Oslo *Oslo Railway Station, Oslo *Munkedamsveien 35, Oslo *Dronningens gate 13, Oslo *Dronning Mauds gate 1, 3 and 10, Oslo *Gunerius, Oslo *Olav den Vs gate, Oslo *Pilestredet 27 (Staircase G), Oslo (1990s) Philippines *Galleria Corporate Center, Ortigas Center, Quezon City *PSE Tektite Tower, Ortigas Center, Pasig City (1994) *PSE Building, Bonifacio Global City, Taguig *The Globe Tower, Bonifacio Global City, Taguig * Some Ayala Malls including: ** Glorietta 1/2/4/5, Makati ** Alabang Town Center, Muntinlupa (incl. Metro Department Store) ** Ayala North Exchange, Makati ** Ayala Malls SouthPark, Muntinlupa ** Ayala Malls Serin, Tagaytay, Cavite ** Ayala Malls Solenad, Sta. Rosa, Laguna ** Circuit Lane, Makati ** Bonifacio High Street, Taguig ** Fairview Terraces, Quezon City ** Ayala Malls Vertis North, Quezon City ** Ayala Center Cebu, Cebu City * Some Megaworld Lifestyle Malls including: ** Uptown Mall, Taguig ** Venice Grand Canal Mall, Taguig ** Eastwood CityWalk II, Quezon City ** Lucky Chinatown, Manila ** San Lorenzo Place Mall, Makati * Ninoy Aquino International Airport Terminals 1-3, Pasay and Paranaque City * Marco Polo Ortigas, Pasig City * The Residences at Greenbelt, Makati City * RCBC Plaza, Makati City * iACADEMY Nexus, Makati City * Parque Espana Tower, Filinvest City, Muntinlupa City * The Medical City, Ortigas Center, Pasig City * Solaire Resort & Casino, Paranaque (main wing) * Cuarto Hotel Cebu City * Quest Hotel, Cebu City * Crowne Plaza Galleria Manila, Quezon City * S'Maison and Conrad Manila, Pasay City * Field Residences by SMDC, Paranaque City * Light Residences by SMDC, Mandaluyong City * St. Lukes Medical Center, Bonifacio Global City, Taguig (replacing few OTIS elevators since 2018/2019) * Two and Five E-Com Centers, Mall of Asia Complex, Pasay City * Ascott Hotel, Makati * EDSA Shangri-La, Mandaluyong City * Shangri-La's Mactan Resort and Spa, Cebu (installed 1993; modernized mid 2010s) * Tower One & Exchange Plaza, Ayala Triangle, Makati City * NCCC Mall Buhangin, Davao City * Victoria Towers, Timog Avenue, Quezon City * OPL Building, Makati City * Tiendesitas, Ortigas East, Pasig City * Estancia Mall, Capitol Commons, Pasig City * Farmers Plaza, Araneta Center, Quezon City (installed 1980s; modernized 2018) * Starmall EDSA-SHAW, Mandaluyong (originally installed by LG; modernized 2017/2018) * Westgate Strip, Filinvest City, Mandaluyong City * The Pearl Place, Ortigas Center, Pasig City * The Sapphire Bloc, Ortigas Center, Pasig City * Ortigas Building, Ortigas Center, Pasig City * Prince Jun Condominium, Quezon City (1992) South Korea Seoul *Lotte World Tower (2017) *State Tower Namsan (2011) *Jongno-Place (with Mitsubishi DOAS) *Fraser Place (2005) *JW Marriott Seoul *Trapalace Namsan Offices (2010) *Gran Seoul (with Mitsubishi DOAS) *The Plaza Seoul *State Tower Namsan *Yeonsei Building (2012, with Mitsubishi DOAS) *Gran Seoul Building *Twin City Namsan (with Mitsubishi DOAS) *63 Building *Seoul Station *Lotte Hotel Seoul (1998) *Lotte Hotel Jamsil (Replacement 2015) *GLAD Gongduk *Daepyeong Building (2016) *Shilla Hotel Seoul *Serve One (Car Park) Other cities *Centroad Offices B, Incheon (2011) *Guseo Lotte Castle, Busan *Myungji Keumgang Penterium Centralpark 2, Busan *Hwamyung SAMHAN Golden View, Busan (2005) *Santum Leaders Mark, Busan (2007) *I-ON City, Busan *ZENITH Haeundae (82 floors) (2011) *AK Plaza Pyungtaek Station, Pyungtaek (2009) *AFC Building, Anyang *Kins Tower, Seongnam, Gyeonggi-do (2005) *River Sweet, Ulsan (2005) *Lotte Castle Kingdom, Ulsan *Grand Plaza Cheongju, Cheongju (2006) Singapore East Region *Changi Airport Terminal 2 *Singapore Expo Convention & Exhibition Centre Central Region *Suntec City (1994) **Suntec City Mall **Suntec Office Towers One to Five **Suntec Singapore International Convention & Exhibition Centre *Marina Square (1986, replaced in 2006, however shopping mall service lifts remain untouched) *Pan Pacific Singapore (1986, modernized by 9G Elevator) *Marina Mandarin Singapore (1987, modernized) *Singapore Flyer (2007) *Carlton Hotel Singapore *Peninsula Plaza (1980, vehicle elevators) *Shaw Towers (1976) *Bharat Building (1987, modernized) *Textile Centre *Sultan Plaza *Ocean Financial Centre (2011) *Hotel Miramar *Peninsula Excelsior Hotel *Yue Wha Building, Chinatown (1995) *Bukit Timah Plaza (1978) *The Equatorial *Goldhill Plaza *United Square (modernized in the 2000s) *Novena Square (2000) *York Hotel, Scotts Road (1978, modernized) *Paragon Shopping Mall (1998) *Mandarin Orchard SingaporeTower 1 was completed in 1971 with lifts installed by unknown manufacturer. Tower 2 was completed in 1973 with lifts installed by original manufacturer, all lifts modernised by Mitsubishi in the 2000s. *Holiday Inn Orchard Hotel *Orchard Point *Concorde Hotel & Shopping Arcade (1983) *Pomo *Parklane Shopping Centre (1970s, modernized) *Bayview Hotel, Bencoolen Street *Singapore National Eye Centre *Surbana One/Connection One Tower 1 and 5 *SingPost Centre *CapitaGreen North Region *Northpoint, Yishun North East Region *Kovan Residences (2010) *All stations of the Sengkang and Punggol LRT Lines (2003-2005) West Region *West Mall, Bukit Batok Housing and Development Board (HDB) *Block 62, 79A-D, 121, 145-147 Toa Payoh HDB *Block 19 Cantonment Road HDB *Block 135, 178, 183 Taman Jurong HDB *Block 31 Eunos HDB *Block 215A Bedok Multi Storey Car Park HDB *Block 134Modernized by 9G Elevator in 2017., 135, 239, 288D Jurong East HDB *Block 2 Holland Village HDB *Block 451 Clementi HDB *Block 816 Lavendar HDB *Block 1 Dover HDB *Block 330 Serangoon HDB *Block 700A Ang Mo Kio HDB *Block 6A Woodlands Centre HDB *Block 3 Pine Close HDB *Block 341 and 342 Choa Chu Kang Loop HDB (2018) *Bishan North Shopping Mall (Block 282) Thailand Bangkok Central Bangkok Ratchathewi and Phayathai * C.P. Tower 3 * L Building * Phyathai Building * Chaophaya Jewelry Building * KSL Tower * Samran Place Hotel * Akara Hotel Bangkok * Gypsum Metropolitan Tower (Modernized) * Phyathai 1 Hospital ** Building 1 ** Building 3 ** Carpark Building * Spring Tower (2019) Victory Monument and Rama 6 * Rajavithi Hospital ** Charoen Poolvaraluk Building ** Sirindhorn Building * Queen Sirikit National Institute of Child Health (H.R.H. Princess Mahachakri Sirindhorn Building) * Phramongkutklao Hospital ** Overhead Bridge ** Somdej Ya Building ** Chalermprakiet Building * Ramathibodi Hospital * Prasat Neurological Institute * Mahidol University Faculty of Science ** Old Biology Building ** New Biology Building ** Preclinic Building * Vichaiyut Medical Center (North Building) * Fyn Hotel Bangkok Aree, Saphan Kwai, Pradipat and Sanampao * Paholyothin Place (1993-2019) * Big C Supercenter Sapan Kwai (Elevators only) * Paolo Memorial Hospital Paholyothin * Mido Hotel Bangkok * Pradipat Hotel * Phyathai 2 International Hospital * Export-Import Bank of Thailand Building (EXIM Building) * Royal Thai Army Radio and Television Channel 5 Headquarters * Vib Best Western Sanam Pao (2018) Bobae and Yaowaraj * Prince Palace Hotel (Tower A) * Shanghai Mansion Bangkok * Happy Gift Sampeng * Wat Traimit * Bobae Tower 1 (Some of them have been modernized) * One@Bobae * Kikuya Sampeng Store * Burapa Samyod Hotel * Station One * Thonburi Bamrungmuang Hospital Ratchadapisek, Dindaeng and Rama 9 * Chaophya Park Hotel (Hotel Building) (Some of them have been modernized) * CentralPlaza Grand Rama 9 (Robinson Dept.Store) * CS Tower * Golden Tulip Sovereign Hotel Bangkok * Muangthai Phatra Complex * The Palazzo Bangkok * HIP Hotel Bangkok Ratchada * The Emerald Hotel Bangkok (Emerald Tower elevators) * Siamaze Hostel * Ministry of Labour and Social Welfare ** Department of Skill Development * Veterans General Hospital * Vorasombat Building * Hi Residence Bangkok Rattanakosin Island and Samsen * Thammasat University (Tha Prachan Campus) ** Faculty of Liberal Arts ** Faculty of Economics ** Faculty of Political Science ** Language Institute * ChinaWorld * The Old Siam Plaza * Royal Hotel * Dang Derm Hotel * Navalai River Resort * Riva Surya Bangkok * Casa Nithra Bangkok * Chillax Resort * Vajira Hospital (Petcharat Building) * Sethiwan Plaza * Sri Worachak Building * Khaosan Palace Hotel * Rikka Inn * Dewan Bangkok Hotel * Klongthom Pattana Multi-Storey Carpark * Chitralada Villa Royal Residence * Ruam Thani Thai Building (2019)Modernized from Fujitec elevator. Pratunam and Petchaburi * Platinum Fashion Mall * AVANI Atrium Bangkok (Carpark elevators) * The Scene Town in Town * Bangkok Hospital ** Building D (2017-2018)Replaced from Otis Spec 60 elevators. ** Building R (2018) ** Building A (2019) * Bangkok International Hospital (2019) * Khurana Inn * Ten Plaza Pratunam * Lancaster Bangkok * A-One Hotel Bangkok North Bangkok Central and North Phaholyothin * Centara Grand at CentralPlaza Lardprao Bangkok * CentralPlaza Lardprao (Tower elevators) * SCB Park Plaza * Bangsue Junction (Formerly DD Mall) * BTS Mochit Station (Skywalk near The Line Chatuchak) Donmuang, Bangkhen, West Ramintra and East Chaengwattana * CentralPlaza Ramindra * Jae Leng Shop * Kasetsart University ** Faculty of Business Administration (Building 4) * Mongkutwattana General Hospital * Museum of Contemporary Art Other districts * King Mongkut's University of Technology North Bangkok ** Faculty of Engineering ** Faculty of Industrial Education * Paolo Chokchai 4 Hospital East Bangkok East Ramintra and Minburi * The Promenade * Synphaet General Hospital (Building 2 and 3) * Fashion Island (Big C) * Nopparat Rajathanee Hospital * Seriruk Hospital Ramkamhaeng, Huamak and Bang Kapi * Ramkhamhaeng University * Huamark Town Center * Bodindecha (Sing Singhaseni) 2 School * Bangkok Inter Place Hotel * UM Tower * National Institute of Development Administration (NIDA) * Assumption University Huamark Campus * Amway New Headquarters * Opardvanij Building * Karunvej Hospital Sukhaphiban 3 (Passenger Elevator) * Ramkamhaeng Hospital (Building A) Srinakarin * Paradise Park (1994) * King Park Avenue Hotel * Samitivej Srinakarin Hospital * Vibharam Pattanakarn Hospital Ladkrabang * Siam Place Suvarnabhumi Airport Hotel * King Mongkut's Institute of Technology Ladkrabang ** Faculty of Engineering * Sirindhorn Hospital * Robinson Lifestyle Center Ladkrabang (2019) South Bangkok Sathorn, Silom, Surawongse and Bangrak *King Power MahaNakhon **MahaNakhon Cube (2015) **The Ritz-Carlton Residences (2017) **MahaNakhon Skywalk (2017) *Q House Lumpini (2006) *Q House Sathorn (1994) *Q House Convent (1991) *Centre Point Silom *Centre Point Saladaeng Serviced Apartments Bangkok *Pullman Bangkok Hotel G *Shangri-La Hotel Bangkok *Chaophya Tower *Jewelry Trade Center *BIS Building (Phase 2 and 3) *Paso Tower *ITF Silom Palace *United Center *Central Silom Tower *Sathorn Nakorn Tower *Bangkok City Tower *Abdulrahim Place *Bangkok Bank Head Office Silom *Lerdsin Hospital **33 Years Anniversary Building *Gems Tower *Empire Tower *Thai Wah Tower *Sethiwan Tower *Kasemkij Building *Bangkok Christian Hospital **Moh Bradley Building **Multi Purpose Building *D Varee Diva Bally Silom *Vorawat Building *S&A Building *Assumption College *Bangkok Christian College *King Chulalongkorn Memorial Hospital **Chumbhotbongparibatra Building **Chulachakrabonse Building **Upakarn Vejchakit Building *Building in Chaophya Estates **The Capella Bangkok (Under construction) **Four Seasons Bangkok (Under construction) **Four Seasons Private Residence Bangkok (Under construction) *Wat Yannawa *Somerset Park Suanplu Bangkok *Pipatanasin Building *Haven't Met Hotel Silom Asoke, Phrompong and Thonglor-Ekamai *Sheraton Grande Sukhumvit *Terminal 21 Asoke *Q House Asoke (1993) *Grande Centre Point Terminal 21 *Grande Centre Point Sukhumvit 55 *Marvel Hotel Bangkok (Formerly Grand Mercure Park Avenue) *BB BuildingModernized from Toshiba Elevators. *Exchange Tower *S Sukhumvit Suites Hotel *UBC II Building *S31 Sukhumvit Hotel *Hotel Mermaid Bangkok *Rutnin Eye Hospital *Golden Tulip Mandison Suites *Park Plaza Bangkok Soi 18 *Windsor Suites Hotel Bangkok *Sukhumvit Hospital *Srinakharinwirot University **Learning Tower *Prime Building *Well Hotel Bangkok Sukhumvit 20 (2015) *Best Western Plus @20 Sukhumvit *Novotel Bangkok Sukhumvit 20 (2016) *Park Lane Ekamai *The Third Place Club *UOB Bank Sukhumvit 26 Head Office (Modernized from older Mitsubishi elevators, now demolished) *Sukhumvit Living Town (2011) *Ashton Residence 41 *Park Plaza Sukhumvit Bangkok *Volve Hotel Bangkok *No. 88th Thonglor *The Taste Thonglor *72 Courtyard *Samitivej Sukhumvit Hospital (Building 1, Classic Wing) (Modernized) *Doctor Youth Clinic *Asoke Residence Sukhumvit (Building 1) *137 Pillars Suites Bangkok *Grace Baptist Church *Century Clinic *Arte Hotel Bangkok *Benz Mall by Benz Thonglor *Metropole Bangkok *24 Inn Hotel *Hotel Nikko Bangkok (2018) *63 Bangkok Boutique Bed and Breakfast *T-One Tower (2018) *49 Playscape Nana, Ploenchit and Chidlom *Grande Centre Point Ploenchit *Q House Ploenchit (1998) *Boulevard Hotel Bangkok (Formerly Amari Boulevard Bangkok) (Main Wing) *The Landmark Bangkok *Mahatun Plaza *Central Embassy (2014) *Park Hyatt Bangkok (2017) *Verasu Wireless Road Store *The Portico Langsuan *Hotel Indigo Bangkok Wireless Road (2015) *Thammalert Building *Kingston Suites Bangkok *Citrus 13 Bangkok *The Ambassador Hotel Bangkok *Mercure Bangkok Sukhumvit 11 (Formerly President Palace Hotel) *Grand President Bangkok *Solitaire Bangkok Sukhumvit 11 *Mövenpick BDMS Wellness Resort Bangkok (Formerly Swissotel Nai Lert Park Bangkok) *BDMS Wellness Clinic (Additional elevator) (2018) *Grand Sukhumvit Hotel Bangkok *Phachara Suites Sukhumvit *Dawin Nana Hotel Bangkok *Ploenchit Center *JW Marriott Bangkok *Majestic Grande Sukhumvit Hotel Bangkok *Majestic Suite Hotel Bangkok *Bumrungrad International Hospital (Clinic Building) *Best Western Premier Sukhumvit *Grace Hotel *Royal Benja Hotel Bangkok *Fortuna Hotel *Sindhorn Building (Tower 1) *Grand 5 Hotel and Plaza *Centre Point Sukhumvit 10 (Garden Wing) *Citrus Suites Sukhumvit 6 *SureStay Plus by Best Western Sukhumvit 2 *Grand Swiss Sukhumvit 11 Bangkok *Sara's Hotel *Alt Hotel Nana *Hyatt Regency Bangkok Sukhumvit (2018) *Orakarn Building (Replacement from Otis elevators) *Shama Sukhumvit Bangkok *Eleven Hotel Bangkok (2019) Siam, Ratchaprasong, Ratchadamri and Samyan *Grande Centre Point Ratchadamri *Mandarin Hotel Bangkok *Siam Paragon (2005) *Siam Center (1973, modernized in 1995) *Siam Carpark *Siam Discovery (1997) *Siam Piwat Tower (1997) *The St. Regis Bangkok *InterContinental Bangkok *Holiday Inn Bangkok *Chulalongkorn University **Mahamakut Building **Maha Chakri Sirindhorn Building **Faculty of Political Science **Faculty of Dentistry ***Somdej Ya 93th Anniversary Building ***Chalerm Nawamaraj Building ***Borommanat Srinakarin Building **Faculty of Engineering ***Electrical Engineering Building ***100th Year Engineering Building **Faculty of Communication Arts **Faculty of Education **Faculty of Veterinary Science ***Small Animal Teaching Hospital **Faculty of Pharmacy ***Innovation Building *Chulalongkorn University Demonstration Elementary School *Witthyakit Building *Chamchuri Square **Chamchuri Office Tower **Chamchuri Square Residence *Erawan BangkokReplaced to ThyssenKrupp elevator in 2015. *I'm Park Chula *President Tower *Golden Land Building *Cape House Hotel and Serviced Apartment *Nantawan Building *Samyan Mitrtown (2019) *Regent House *Royal Thai Police General Hospital (Pharmacy Building) *Sulbing Korean Dessert Cafe Siam Square Soi 2 Branch (Now closed) Rama 3 *CentralPlaza Rama 3 *Tree on 3 (Formerly FutureMart Rama 3) *Grand Howard Hotel *Rajamangala University of Technology Krungthep Bangna, Bangchak, Onnut and Phrakanong *CentralPlaza Bangna *Central City Tower *Bangkok International Trade & Exhibition Centre (BITEC) *Wat Dhammamongkol *Convenient Park Bangkok Hotel *The Green Bells Sukhumvit 79 *Loft77 Sukhumvit Bangkok *Le Luk Condominium *The Room Sukhumvit 62 *The Coast Village *Amaze Hotel Bangkok *Brighton Suite Bangkok *Sikarin Hospital (Building 2 and Building 3) Rama 4 *The Aetas Lumpini *K Village *QiSS Mall *42 Tower *Manorom Building (Service elevator) *Maleenont Tower *Theptarin Hospital (Old building) *Millennium Auto Rama 4 North Thonburi Pinklao and Wanglang * CentralPlaza Pinklao * Siriraj Hospital ** 84th Anniversary Building (Modernized from 1970s-1980s Mitsubishi elevators) ** Her Majesty Cardiac Center Building ** HRH. Princess Mahachakri Building ** Trauma Building ** Chalermphrakiet Building ** Adulyadejvikrom Building ** Srisavarindira Building * Wat Rakhang Carpark Building * Thonburi Hospital (Building 4 and Eye Center) * The Royal City Hotel (Modernized) * S.D. Avenue Hotel Klongsan, Charoennakhon, Thapra and Daokanong * Big C Supercenter Dao Kanong * SPD Building * KX Building * IconSiam (2018) ** Siam Takashimaya IconSiam Store (2018) * Thonburi Plaza * Robinson Ladya (1981-2015, modernized in 2000s-2010s) Other districts * The Paseo Park (Carpark Building) * Beyond Suite Hotel * The Tempo Grand Sathorn-Wutthakat South Thonburi Bangmod and Rama 2 * King Mongkut's University of Technology Thonguri (KMUTT) Bangkuntien Campus ** School of Architecture and Design * Park Village Rama II Bangpai, Bangkhae and Nongkaem * Phyathai 3 Hospital * Petchkasem 2 Hospital * Vichaivej International Hospital Nongkhaem (Building 5 and Building 5A) Central Region Nonthaburi West Chaengwattana and Pakkret * CentralPlaza Chaengwattana (Central Dept. Store) * Best Western Plus Wanda Grand Hotel * Lotus Condotown (Tower A and B) * Pakkret Municipality Office Rattanathibet and Ngamwongwan * The Trust Condo Ngamwongwan * Central Chest Institute of Thailand (Building 9) Other districts * Pongsawadi Technological College * Maleewana Hotel * Bangyai Hospital * Nonthaburi Provincial Court Samut Prakan Bangplee * Mitsubishi Elevator (Thailand) Training Center * Mega Bangna (Robinson Dept. Store) * Oakwood Residence Garden Towers Bangna * Bangna TowersThis building also houses the headquarter of Mitsubishi Elevator (Thailand) Co., Ltd. Paknam * Robinson Lifestyle Center Samutprakarn * Erawan Museum * Muang Samut Paknam Hospital (Building 1) * Samut Prakan Hospital (9 Storey Building) Other districts * Assumption University Samut Prakarn Campus ** Cathedral of Learning * Convenient Grand Hotel Suvarnabhumi Bangkok * Paolo Hospital Phrapradaeng (Formerly Bangkok Hospital Phrapradaeng) * Miracle Suvarnabhumi Airport Hotel Pathumthani Rangsit * Thammasat University Rangsit Campus * Rangsit Building * PatRangsit Hospital (Building 1, 3 and 4) * Rangsit Mansion * Rangsit University (Faculty of Radiation Technology Building) * Rangsit City Municipality Office Other districts * Wat Phra Dhammakaya * Boonthavorn Rangsit Branch Nakhon Pathom City Center * Nakhon Pathom Hospital (Priest Ward) * Whale Hotel * Silpakorn University Sanam Chandra Palace Campus ** Faculty of Engineering ** Faculty of Science Other districts * Mahidol University Samut Sakhon Mahachai * Porto Chino (2012, Plaza and service elevator) * Central Place Hotel * CentralPlaza Mahachai (2017, Robinson Dept. Store) * Mahachai Hospital Other districts * Vibharam Samutsakhon Hospital Ayutthaya City Center * Kantary Hotel Ayutthaya * River View Place Hotel Saraburi City Center * Robinson Lifestyle Center Saraburi * Saraburi Hospital Lopburi * Pa Sak Cholasit Dam * Robinson Lifestyle Center Lopburi Other cities * Chaisaeng Palace Hotel, Singburi * V-Square Plaza, Nakhon Sawan * Robinson Lifestyle Center Suphanburi, Suphanburi * Somdej Phraphutthaloetla Hospital, Samut Songkhram (Ruamjai Ua Building) North Region Chiangmai City Center * Chiangmai Orchid Hotel * Raming Lodge Hotel & Spa * Kad Suan Kaew (Central Dept. Store) * CentralPlaza Chiangmai Airport (Robinson Dept. Store) * Chiangmai University ** Faculty of Medicine *** Central Building *** Nurse Dorm *** Canteen * The Core Hotel (Currently closed) * The Living Hill Condominium Chiangmai Other districts * Maejo University Chiangrai City Center * CentralPlaza Chiangrai (Robinson Dept. Store) * Wiang Inn Hotel * Le Patta Hotel * Le Meridien Chiang Rai Resort Phitsanulok City Center *CentralPlaza Phitsanulok (Robinson Dept. Store) *Topland Plaza *Topland Hotel *Wangchan Riverview Hotel Other cities *Pailyn Hotel, Sukhothai *Robinson Lifestyle Center Kamphaengphet, Kamphaeng Phet *Dhevaraj Hotel, Nan Northeast Region Nakhon Ratchasima City Center * Terminal 21 Korat (2016) * Maharat Nakhon Ratchasima Hospital (In-patient Building) * Sripattana Hotel * CentralPlaza Nakhon Ratchasima (2017) * Koranaree Courtyard Boutique Hotel (2015) Other districts * Wat Ban Rai Udonthani City Center * CentralPlaza Udonthani (Robinson Dept. Store) * Centara Hotel & Convention Centre Udonthani * Prajaksilapakom Hospital * The Pannarai Hotel * UD Town * Lumpini Place UD-Porsi * Udonthani Hospital ** 96 years Luangta Maha Bua Yannasampanno Building (Carpark elevators) * Nakhon Udon Thani Municipality Office * Don Bosco School * Bangkok Hospital Udon * Udonthani Regional Cancer Center Khonkaen City Center * CentralPlaza Khonkaen (Robinson Department Store and service elevators) * Khonkaen Hotel * Pullman Khonkaen Raja Orchid ฺBuriram City Center * The Naturalist by Play La Ploen * Robinson Lifestyle Center Buriram Other cities * The River Hotel Nakhonpanom, Nakhon Panom * Robinson Lifestyle Center Sakonnakhon, Sakon Nakhon * Robinson Lifestyle Center Surin, Surin * The Toad Museum, Yasothon (2015) * Robinson Lifestyle Center Roiet, Roiet * Robinson Lifestyle Center Chaiyaphum, Chaiyaphum East Region Chonburi Pattaya * Royal Garden Plaza * CentralFestival Pattaya Beach (Plaza and Central Department Store Elevators) * Hilton Pattaya (Lobby Shuttle elevators) * Bella Villa Cabana Pattaya * Pattaya Park Tower * Pattaya Park Beach Resort * The Ambassador City Jomtien Pattaya (Tower Wing)Modernized from Express elevators in 2015. * Hotel Baraquda Pattaya * Cape Dara Resort Pattaya * Terminal 21 Pattaya (2018) * Grande Centre Point Hotel Pattaya * Fairtex Pattaya Hotel & Sports Club * Cosy Beach Hotel Pattaya * Sabai Empress Pattaya * Hotel Selection Pattaya * Pullman Pattaya Hotel G * Jomtien Palm Beach Hotel and Resort * Sunview Place * RubberLand * Royal Cliff Beach Hotel * Grand Palazzo Hotel Pattaya Sriracha and Laemchabang * AEON Sriracha Shopping Center * Bangkok Bank Sriracha Branch * Sriracha Student Center * Talaythong Tower * J-Park Sriracha Nihonmura * The Cop Seminar and Resort * Atara Mall * Phyathai Hospital Sriracha (Building A) * The Loft Seaside Sriracha Hotel * Laemtong Serviced Apartment * Queen Savang Vadhana Memorial Hospital ** Administration Building Bangsaen and City Center * CentralPlaza Chonburi * Nanachart Bangsaen Hotel * Lecasa Bangsaen Hotel * Nacha Sa Thai Chue Shrine Rayong * CentralPlaza Rayong (Robinson Dept. Store) (2015) * Novotel Rayong Rim Pae Resort (1980s) Other cities * K.P. Grand Hotel Chanthaburi, Chanthaburi * Buddhasothorn Hospital, Chachoengsao West Region Prachuap Khiri Khan Hua Hin * Royal Pavilion Hua Hin * Cape Nidhra Hotel Other District * Pattawia Resort & Spa Petchaburi Cha-am * Grand Pacific Sovereign Resort & Spa * Baan Saeng Ngam Other districts * Robinson Lifestyle Center Kanchanaburi, Kanchanaburi South Region Krabi * City Hotel * Aonang Cliff Beach Resort Songkhla Hatyai * Florida Hotel * Siam Nakarin Complex * Crystal Hotel Hat Yai Sadao * Grand Oliver Hotel * Satit Grand View Hotel Phuket City Center * CentralFestival Phuket * Vajira Phuket Provincial Hospital * Phuket Rajabhat University * The Metropole Hotel Phuket * Pearl Hotel Phuket Other districts * Le Meridien Phuket Beach Resort Nakhon Si Thammarat City Center * CentralPlaza Nakhon Si Thammarai (Robinson Dept. Store elevators) * Nakhon Si Thammarat Municipal Market Suratthani City Center * CBD2 Hotel Suratthani * Sahathai Garden Plaza Suratthani * S.22 Hotel Suratthani (2018) Other cities * Yala Rama Hotel, Yala * Marina Hotel Golok, Narathiwat Metro and Railway stations * MRT Blue Line (2003) ** Park and Ride Buildings * MRT Purple Line (Tao Poon to Yak Nonthaburi 1 station) (2015) ** Park and Ride Buildings ** Operation Control Center Taiwan Taipei *Core Pacific City *Taipei Nan Shan Plaza (2018)The first double deck elevators with Destination Oriented Allocation System installed in TaiwanMitsubishi Electric Delivers Taiwan's First Double-deck Elevators with Destination Oriented Allocation System that Integrates with Building Access Control Systems (PDF) - Mitsubishi Electric *Hotel Midtown Richardson *Taipei Songshan Airport *Eslite Xinyi Store *W Hotel Taipei *Att 4 Fun *Ceasars Park Taipei *Taipei Bus Station *Your Hotel *Shin Kong Mitsukoshi Nanxi Store One *The Okura Prestige Taipei Taoyuan *Taoyuan International Airport Terminal 2 *Taoyuan HSR Station Hsinchu *Hsinchu Ambassador Tower *Howard Plaza Hotel Nantou * Harbor Elite Hotel * Hotel Del Lago * Harbor Grand Hotel * Ming Yue Hu Hotel * Sun Moon Lake Ropeway (Lake station) Kaohsiung *85 Sky Tower Hotel (Formerly Tuntex Sky Tower) *Hanshin Arena Shopping Plaza *Ambassador Hotel Kaohsiung *Fo Guang Shan Buddha Museum *Talee Department Store *Shihzuwan Hotel Kaohsiung Station Other districts *National Museum of Natural Science, Taichung United Arab Emirates Dubai Emirate (city) *Burj-Al-Arab Hotel (1999) *Dubai International Airport *Dubai Metro *Jumeirah Emirates Towers Hotel *Al-Bahar Souk (2007) *Madinat Jumeirah Souk (2003) *Residences at MotorCity (2007) *Mercato Mall (2002) *Atlantis The Palm Hotel (Palm Jumeirah, 2008) *Novotel World Trade Center Hotel (1999) *WTC Dubai & Conference Centre (1999) *Al Ghurair Dubai *Golden Tulip Media Hotel Abu Dhabi Emirate *Abu Dhabi Trade Centre *Ferrari World, Yas Island (2010) *State Audit Institution Other cities *Al Marzouqi Towers, Sharjah United States California San Francisco *Westfield San Francisco Centre (1993) *Four Seasons Hotel (2005) *Four Seasons Residences (2005) *W Hotel San Francisco (2001) *St. Regis Museum Tower (2005) *5th & Mission Garage *Hotel Nikko San Francisco (1987) *NikeTown San Francisco (1998) *Levi's Flagship Store San Francisco (2000, Now Demolished) *St. Regis Hotel (2005) *555 Mission Street (2010) *One Rincon Hill Condominiums (2005) *Omni Hotel (2005) *Hotel Monaco *680 Folsom Street *Hotel Kabuki, Japantown (Mid-Late 1980's) Los Angeles *Apex Luxury Condominiums (2010) *8th and Hope Luxury Condominiums (2014) *WaterMarke Tower Condominiums (2010) *Ritz Carlton Residences Los Angeles (2010) *Ritz Carlton & JW Marriott Hotel LA Live (2010) *Grand Central Market (1997) *7th and Fig (1992) *777 Tower (1990) *Metropolis (2017) *Vermont/Santa Monica Station (1998) *Wilshire/Western Station (1998) *420 E 3rd Street Office Building (1989) *The Broad Museum (2015) *Hotel Indigo Downtown (2017) *Oceanwide Plaza (2018: Under Construction) *Cedars-Sinai Advanced Health Sciences Pavilion (2012) *Courtyard by Marriott LAX at Los Angeles International Airport (1993) *Hitlon LAX at Los Angeles International Airport (2017, modernization with Mitsubishi DOAS) *Hyatt Regency LAX Parking Structure at Los Angeles International Airport (2015) San Diego *Hilton San Diego Bayfront (2010) *Omni Hotel (2005) *Union Bank of California Tower (modernized in 1997) *Sony Inc., Rancho Bernardo (2010) *One America Plaza (1992) *Museum of Contemporary Art Downtown (1992) *Qualcomm Building N and WT (2005, 2008) *BMW Dealership (2005) *Westview High School (2003) *Marriott Residence Inn Downtown/Gaslamp (2010) *Electra Residential Tower (2010) *Strata Luxury Condominiums (2010) *330 Lewis Street (4th and Lewis Medical Building) (1997) *Mission Hills Village Apartments (2010) *Columbia Garage (2005) *Emerald Shapery Office Tower (1991) *Emerald Shapery Westin (1990) *The Legend Condominiums at Petco Park (2008) *The Pendry Hotel Gaslamp (2017) *Pacific Gate by Bosa Condominiums (2018) San Jose *Fairmont Plaza (1989) Hollywood *Loews Hollywood Hotel (2002) *The Universal Studios Parking Deck (ET Section) (2016) *The Universal Studios Parking Deck (Curious George section) (1993) *Redbury Hotel Hollywood (2013) *Capitol Records Building (1950's OTIS Black Button or Touch Sensitive; Mitsubishi mod 2002) Beverly Hills *Sofitel Beverly Hills (1989) *Waldorf Astoria Beverly Hills (2017) *Constellation Place (2003) *Cedars-Sinai Hospital East Tower and Parking Deck (2012) *9320 Wilshire Blvd Office Building (1989) *Jewish Federation Building (1960's OTIS Touch Sensitive; Mitsubishi mod 2002) *9355 Wilshire Blvd Office Building (2008) *Nordstrom, Westfield Century City (2017) La Jolla *Ximed Medical Center (1997) *Aventine Office Tower (1992) *Hyatt Regency at the Aventine (1991) *UCSD Thornton Hospital Shiley Eye and Moores Cancer Center Parking Deck (2017) Malibu *3939 Cross Creek Road (2010) *Getty Villa Museum (2005) Costa Mesa * South Coast Plaza (2010) * Plaza Tower (1992) * Center Tower (2005, modernization of 1985 Westinghouse elevators) * Park Tower (2005, modernization of 1980 Westinghouse elevators) * Renee & Henry Segerstrom Concert Hall (2006) Irvine * Nordstrom Irvine Spectrum (2010) * Courtyard by Marriott Hotel (2015) * 3161 Michelson Drive (2010) * 200 and 400 Spectrum Center Drive Others *Topanga Parking Garage at Westfield Topanga, Canossa Park (2008) *Nordstrom Tyler Galleria Mall, Riverside (1992) *Nordstrom Arden Fair Mall, Sacramento (1989) *Cupertino City Towers, Cupertino (1989) *Hyatt Regency Huntington Beach (2005) *Park Hyatt Aviara Resort, Carlsbad (1998) *St. Regis Monarch Beach Resort, Dana Point (2002) *Soka University of America, Lake Forest (2005) *DoubleTree by Hilton Hotel, Norwalk (1992, modernization from 1982 Otis Elevonic 101 elevators) *Pechanga Resort and Casino, Temecula (2017) *Courtyard by Marriott Hotel Anaheim at Disneyland, Anaheim (2015) *1025 East Ball Road, Anaheim (2011) *Terranea Resort, Rancho Palos Verdes (2010) *Howard Hughes Center South Parking Structure, Culver City (2005) *Embassy Suites by Hilton Hotel, Glendale (2010) *Hyatt Regency Resort, Valencia (1999) *West Ocean Towers, Long Beach (2007-2008) *Four Seasons Westlake Village, Thousand Oaks (2008) *Azurra Condos, Marina Del Rey (2002) *Regatta Condos, Marina Del Rey (2000) *Kilroy Paseo Center, Del Mar (2015) Hawaii *Sheraton Waikiki, Honolulu *Ala Moana Surfrider, Honolulu *Moana Surfrider Hotel Waikiki, Honolulu *King Kalakaua Center Parking, Honolulu *King Kalakaua Plaza, Honolulu *NikeTown Waikiki, Honolulu *Royal Hawaiian Hotel - Mailani Tower, Honolulu *Nordstrom, (relocated store) Ala Moana Center, Honolulu Illinois *Hampton Inn/Hilton Garden Inn/Home2 Suites at McCormick Place, Chicago (Triple-Branded Hotel) *550 W Jackson Blvd, Chicago *300 E Randolph St / Blue Cross Blue Shield Tower, Chicago *Museum Park at Central Station, Chicago **One Museum Park East (2009) **One Museum Park West (2010) **Museum Park Tower 4 (2006) **Museum Park Tower 1 (2002) **1600 Museum Park (2009) *Arrive LEX, Chicago *Arrive South Loop, Chicago *2 W Delaware Place, Chicago *Fulton West, Chicago *Whole Food's Market at 1 N Halsted St, Chicago *Mariano's at 5201 N Halsted St, Chicago *Tony's Fresh Market, Chicago *Old Navy at 162 N State Street (former Borders), Chicago *Art Institute of Chicago, Chicago *Apple, Michigan Avenue, Chicago *Target, (5 locations), Chicago *Sherman Plaza Residences, Evanston Nevada *The Forum Shops at Caesars, Las VegasThese buildings also have spiral escalators. *Caesar's Palace Hotel, Las Vegas (2005) Oregon *Barbur Blvd Safeway, Portland Washington *Husky Stadium, Seattle (2013) * Liberty Park Office Building, Issaquah United Kingdom *100VE, London *East Village, Stratford, London (2011) *ExCeL London (2000) *2 Moore Place, London *Hilton London Canary Wharf, London *Canada Place Mall, Canary Wharf, London *Four Seasons Hotel, Park Lane, London *The Landmark, Canary Wharf, London *20 and 40 Bank Street, Canary Wharf, London *Pan Peninsula Square, Canary Wharf, London *280 Bishopgate, London *St. Martins Court, London *The Tower at One St. George Wharf, London *Goldsmiths University, New Cross, London *Imperial College London, Kensington, London *88 Wood Street, London *John Lewis, Trafford Centre, Manchester Vietnam Hanoi *Hoa Binh Green City *Somerset Grand Hanoi Ho Chi Minh City *Tan Son Nhat International Airport (2007) *Sheraton Saigon Tower (1998) *Rex Hotel *Grand Hotel Saigon (1998, replacement from unknown 1930s birdcage elevator) *Thuong Xa Tax (Saigon Trade Center) *Vincom Center B Office and Apartment Building *The Reverie Saigon (2014) *CT Plaza *Vietcombank Tower *Sunwah Tower *Saigon South Phu My Hung Other countries *Vancouver School Board Building, Vancouver B.C., Canada *Hilton Buenos Aires, Buenos Aires, Argentina *Park Tower, Buenos Aires, Argentina *Hotel Cosmos 100, Bogota, Colombia *Hotel Albatross, Galápagos Islands, Ecuador (2012, the first elevator installed on the Galápagos Islands) *Lao International Trade Exhibition and Convention Center (Lao-ITECC), Vientiane, Laos *Sheraton Dhaka Banani Hotel, Dhaka, Bangladesh *Rangs RD Center, Dhaka, Bangladesh *University of Moratuwa - Institute of Technology, Moratuwa, Sri Lanka *Velana International Airport, Malé, Maldives *Hotel The Beehive, Malé, Maldives *Tree Top Hospital, Malé, Maldives *Season Paradise, Thulusdhoo, Maldives *Klalit HMO, Feirberg Street, Holon, Israel *Atrium Building, Amman, Jordan (2014) *Climbat Amman, Amman, Jordan (2010) *InterContinental Amman Hotel, Amman, Jordan *The Avenues (Phase 4), Kuwait City, Kuwait (2018) *Nile City Towers, Cairo, Egypt *FF Millenium, Lagos, Nigeria (2014) *Dimension Data Campus, Sandton, South Africa *Vadistanbul Mall, Istanbul, Turkey *Metroport Shopping Center, Istanbul, Turkey *Omur Shopping Center, Istanbul, Turkey *Migros Supermarket, Istanbul, Turkey *MedicalPark Hospital, Istanbul, Turkey *Málaga Airport, Málaga, Spain (2011) *Peninsula Hotel, Paris, France *Onassis Cultural Center, Athens, Greece (2011) *Semiramis Hotel, Athens, Greece *GEK TERNA Building, Athens, Greece *Marousi Plaza, Athens, Greece *The Met Hotel, Thessalonikim Greece *Tower 25 (White Walls), Nicosia, Cyprus (2015) *Madisons Mall, Nicosia, Cyprus *Aphrodite Hills Resort, Paphos, Cyprus *Green Diamond, Tbilisi, Georgia *Pilot Residence, Baku, Azerbaijan *Astana Symbol Tower, Astana, Kazakhstan *St. Regis Moscow Nikolskaya, Moscow, Russia *The H Resort Beau Vallon Beach, Seychelles *Super U, Grand Bay Coeur de Ville, Mauritius